


Lost sunshine

by Sasanka27



Series: Everyday life of sun god [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Kihyun is half blood siren, M/M, Shownu as sun god, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasanka27/pseuds/Sasanka27
Summary: Hyunwoo is a sun god, that was not very fond of human world, at least not until he met someone special.Showki mini bingo 2020Prompt: supernatural, card C
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Everyday life of sun god [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827142
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65
Collections: showki mini-bingo 2020





	Lost sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> And we have a bingo!  
> This one is shorter but more fun to read than the others!  
> Enjoy!

Hyunwoo was lying on his back, he was already awake but had his eyes closed, yet he still felt the stare of the person next to him. “I can feel your frown.. stop it you'll get wrinkles.” He said without opening his eyes.

“Aish I wish I could kick you out of my bed right now-“ Kihyun said and hit him playfully over the chest.

Hyunwoo catched his hand and opened his eyes finally to look at him “But you don't want to.” 

“Of course not you are very warm and my heater is broken, I shall have to be good to you so you'll stay here with me.”

“Oh interesting I am good only as your heater huh.” Hyunwoo stated, pretended to think hard about it.

”You have some other qualities too I guess.” Kihyun said and laughed.

”Like?” Hyunwoo got curious and moved closer.

”Why are you so close so sudden.” Kihyun said.

”So you could spill your secret about my _qualities_ , my dear Kihyun.”

“I don't have time-” Kihyun panicked and jumped out of the warm blankets fast- ”lets go and have breakfast.”

Hyunwoo pushed him back on the bed easily, pinning him down underneath him “There's no need its saturday anyway, and it was _you_ that wanted to sleep in, remember?

“But its almost ten now.” Kihyun whined. He still had urge to run away when Hyunwoo became this bold and confident because he knew how it ended. _I can't get anything done when hes like this._

Hyunwoo studied Kihyun's face. He thought it was cute that even after a year Kihyun still flushed red and got embarrassed because of him. He came up with an idea. “Fine then your heater is going to make coffee, freeze in the meantime.”

Kihyun made up his mind very quickly because he loved the warmth the other radiated. “Noo fine lets stay in bed for a few minutes more its so, so cold, come back please!”

Hyunwoo just chuckled, the idea he came up with clearly working well, but still pretended he is leaving the bed.

Kihyun catched his arm and tugged at his shirt and pouted at Hyunwoo. “Please pretty _please_... let me cuddle you sunshine! I promise I will be nice!" 

_Adorable how quickly you change your mind_. “Alright fine.” He lay down on the bed again and let Kihyun wrap his arms around his waist, while resting his head on Hyunwoos chest. “What were you thinking about anyway?” He asked when Kihyun got comfortable.

“Our weird first meeting..It will be a year next week you know?”

“Ah time flies fast when I'm spending it so nicely… but that man makes my blood boil till this day.” Hyunwoo stated, his blood really boiling.

Kihyun felt Hyunwoo's skin getting hotter even through their clothes. “Calm down or you'll burn me uff.” Kihyun reminded Hyunwoo but didn't move an inch since he knew his skin got hotter when he was upset. “Aren't you glad you found me there?” Kihyun asked and looked up to see Hyunwoo, smile spreading on his lips.

Hyunwoo calmed down then and smiled lovingly back at Kihyun.“Gods I was never more glad I got lost in this city that night.”

~

**_Year ago_ **

The sun god would never admit it out loud but he really was lost indeed. _Damn you to the hells of underworld Hoseok. I won't join you for that heavenly good ramyun again._

It was quick, Hyunwoo just turned for one second and lost Hoseok in the crowd. _Maybe I should have stay on that busy street where I lost him._ But no Hyunwoo was a stubborn sun god and walked through the crowd of humans and now? He was all alone on the different street far away from the one where he lost his friend. Hyunwoo was not fond of humans so he rarely went out on in the city lone and he was also really bad at remembering the surroundings around him. He felt better when he was with someone in this big city, he prefered the calm village he lived in, located near the main city, that consisted only of supernatural beings as he was.

“Hoseok!” He shouted but no response came, he was way too far from the friend that searched for him now but went in completely different direction. “Damn you Hoseok I should have bought that phone what do I-,” Hyunwoos thought was interrupted by loud voices. His hearing was well, he knew it was far from him yet he heard those arguing. like they were right in front of him.

_“You think someone will hear you here?”_

_“Help!”_

_SLAP “Shut up.”_

Hyunwoo knew he was not that far from the quarell, it was quite close, dark alley by the end of this street, he wanted to leave it be but the desperation in the voice of the the victim made him stop. He felt like he had to help out. He stopped walking to look around and focus where the voices exactly came from, he let his supernatural senses work and saw the situation like he was just few metres away.

He saw a much bigger man hovering above its victim that was lying on the ground, beaten up, completely terrified what the man will do. What the bad man wanted do was nothing polite, his aura around him was all black, meaning nothing good.

Hyunwoo cursed at his powers of seeing the colors around humans. He was not fond of humans much but he hated that color way more so even before thinking it through he absentmindedly run there to help out. 

“What the f-“ The bad man said before he flew metres away and his body hit the wall.

“Thats what you get for having black aura, you who claim to be a human. Ah this is why I don't like your kind,” Hyunwoo scoffed, disgusted by this man. “Gods, I hate humans...”

“Who-Who are you?” The victim on the ground whispered more to himself them to his savior. What he just saw, that was impossible, right? Did he passed out?

“Oh yes you are there... are you well now little human? Did he do something to you?” Hyunwoo came closer to look at the human on the ground.

The man on the ground just shook his head. “He didn't have time to finish anything he wanted,” he said quietly, looking away.

“You’re alright now, with me you are safe may I-“ Hyunwoo was just politely offering his hand for the man on the groung but was interupted by something suddenly stinging in his back, he turned to see what stung him. He was too distracted to focus and hear that the bad man behind him stood up and fished out a knife out of his pocket that was right now stuck in his back. “What is this. You really think you can fight ME?” Hyunwoo laughed, amused by this man's stupidity. “..with a little silver needle! I must apologize I am not a werewolf so this won't do a thing to me."

”What the f- you should go down-“

”How about you just leave? I warn first time, lets say I fell on the knife huh?” _I dont really like to kill._

”You want that little bitch to yourself huh?” Man shouted and held the knife up tying to hit his face now. The knife scratched Hyunwoos face.

Hyunwoo's golden blood in his veins boiled, he felt furious. Not by the scratch but by this man calling names an innocent one that was just minutes ago being harrased by him. Nonetheless of his distaste in humans behavior, it felt so wrong to walk away from the poor victim now because this man really make Hyunwoos calm self, _angry_. “I warned you, now apologize to him before Ill break your hands-“

“What.”

Hyuwoo watched over the bad mans aura, it didnt change, it was still black. “I see you dont have a change of mind. Let me help.” Hyunwoo quickly snatched the knife and it fell loudly on the pavement, then he catched the hand of that bad man and let his strenght do the work. The man yelled. 

“No don't hurt him!” The victim shouted, stood up sometime in between the fight and was holding Hyunwoos shoulder to stop him.

Hyunwoo let the strength fade and the bad man fell on the ground, passing out from the pain of heavily bruised fingers.

“Why don't you want me to hurt him? Do you know what he wanted to do to you? Breaking his hands is the least I can do to him!”

“Its not right you'll- You'll get into problems Its not worth it-I I dont care about him Im alive and well thanks to you, lets just leave-” The man held onto his coat tugging him away. 

Hyunwoo studied the man in front of him. He saw the blooming bruises and the corner of his lips was split. The man had sharp features and on different ocassion Hyunwoo would thought he's very beautiful for being just a human. He held the urge to touch his face and heal his wounds. Instead he calmed down and spoke softly so he wouldn't scare him away. “Lets go, I shall get you to safety.”

The man looked up meeting his eyes “WAIT. He cut you in the back! We gotta go to hospital!”

“Oh that?” Hyunwoo felt the wound somewhere on his lower back, it was just stinging a bit, already healing, thanks to his supernatural powers. “It was a mere toothpick, don't worry about my wellbeing dear. You shall go to human doctor, not me.” Hyunwoo came close and brushed his fingers softly over the humans non bruised cheek, the gesture letting some of the pain go away, "Your face is bruised.”

Kihyun sighed, feeling little better when tha man that saved him touched him. “I'll be fine, I'm a doctor myself...Well sort of.”

“Come now then _doctor_. I'll get you to safe place. Can you walk yourself?” Hyunwoo asked, even though he saw the man limping little.

Kihyun tried to step on his foot but Hyunwoo noticed he tried to hide the pain and winced a little “Ah yes its nothing I can walk-“

“No I see you can't, if I carry you we shall move quicker.” Hyunwoo sweeped the man from ground and carried him over his shoulder.

“Are you crazy?? I _can_ walk, put me down!” The person Hyunwoo saved shouted at him.

“No I won't.” This humans mood swings amused Hyunwoo suddenly, seeing all the colors of his aura changing quick was somehow begin very amusing and the the sun god laughed even more.

“ _Don't_ -Don't laugh at me.” Human in his arms whined.

“I can't stop it, you are so adorable and amusing.”

Kihyun blushed and covered his face, embarrassed. "Stop talking like that." 

“Where is your house located, dear human?”

…

Hyunwoo put the human down when they arrived in front of his apartment, he carried him to the second floor of his apartment building. Now they were inside, the man rushing for first aid kit. 

“How come you ended in that situation?” Hyunwoo asked when the human rumagged through the box of medical things. 

“I went late from my work tonight and took a shortcut.”

“You should be careful and avoid dark alleys, its dangerous at streets these days.” Hyunwoo warned him. ”There is much more dangerous creatures living in this world. Its luck this was just a mere human.”

“I think some men are worse than the _creatures_ as you say.” Kihyun said as picked some stuff out of the box.

Hyunwoo frowned not really understanding. “Shall I pay them a visit and beat them up for you? I would do that with pleasure.”

He laughed sincerely at that. “Nah what's in the past is past. I have no luck in finding healthy relationships, that's all.”

“How come? You are a very charming human, may I say I would have thought you are some kind of a fairy with your features.”

“I uh thank you?” _How does he know that? Is he something? “_ What were you doing there anyway?”

“I just got lost actually. My friend is younger than me, loving the city and he is so hyper that I didn't noticed he's already gone. I debated to stay at the place I lost him at but if I did, I wouldn't find you there.“

”Thank you again.” The man said, looking down.

Hyunwoo studied the changing of the aura and the bright colors around the human. “You have a very beautiful and captivating aura for a human as well.” Hyunwoo complimented again.

Kihyun looked up now and sighed, determinated to examinate the wound of his saviour. “Fine mister, stop talking and take your shirt off.”

“Oh already? Humans are a surprising species, I have no complains.” Hyunwoo said and took of his coat and started to unbutton the shirt.

“What are you thinking stupid! I want to look at your wound, you must have lost a lot blood you are speaking nonsense.”

Hyunwoo smirked playfully at the man in front of him while unbuttonning the last button. “Here I thought you may have found a liking to my presence dear human.”

Kihyun sighed heavily “I am too sober to continue this conversation.”

Hyunwoo took of the shirt and put in on the table. “What do you want with me now?”

 _Oh god he's ripped. “Ehm_ turn around please, I need to see the wound.”

Hyunwoo smiled again and Kihyun searched for the wound. He blinked few times. “Your blood is _gold_?”

Hyunwoo looked over his shoulder and nodded. “That should be the right color, yes.”

“What the hell are you really a vampire? Oh god, did I pass out in the alley?”

“Calm down human its okay, I am no threat for you. I'm quite a ' _softie'_ as Hoseok says.”

“You talk like you are centuries old too.”

“I don't like to talk about my age thank you very much.”

“Hm let's clean the blood then _golden boy_.”

“You are not scared?” Hyunwoo half-turned to look at the expression of the human behind him.

“Well I would if you were a vampire, but If you're not then not really I met some supernatural beings already and honestly men in general are way worse...what are you then?” The man asked cleaning the blood carefully, the wound already closing itself.

Hyunwoo thought there was no point in to lie, he should tell the truth. “Sun god. Is that good enough for you to trust me?”

“You kidding right.. dear god.”

”No need to call me by the title human, since I am half naked already you-”

“Okay mister _stop_ flirting, also I HAVE A NAME.”

”Well I might have forgotten because I was lost in the beautiful colors of your aura but I'm _sure_ you didn't tell me your name..”

 _Oh heck I didn't. “_ Kihyun, its Kihyun.”

”Oh alright I'll be sure to remember now… Hoseok would scold me for being impolite, he loves humankind a lot. I have complicated name but I go as Hyunwoo...I don't mind the god though, its flattering.” Hyunwoo turned back to look at the human and smiled bright. “Thank you for cleaning my wound..Let me repay your kindness _Kihyun.”_ Hyunwoo touched his face and let his healing powers do the work.

Kihyun felt warmth seepping to his skin and it felt so nice. When Hyunwoo put his hand down he felt energized and way better.

“Ah you trully are a beautiful human.”

Kihyun chuckled. “Well I'm not really human... I am a halfblood, my mom is a _siren_.”

~ 

”I really thought you were a vampire the first time I met you.” Kihyun said and cuddled closer to Hyunwoo. “Hmm I'm glad you are who you are or else I would be freezing the previous night.” 

“Ah its a pleasure my beautiful _siren_.”

“Aha you are really enjoying this huh you know I might suspect that it was you who broke the heater…”

Hyunwoo hesitated with the answer. “Pff noo.”

“Hyunwoo did you broke my heater?” Kihyun asked, serious now.

Hyunwoo hesitated again “It was accident truly it just fell apart when I touched it…”

Kihyun pushed himself from Hyunwoo to look at him. “Hyunwoo!”

“I kept you warm, so you didn't froze in the night. Please be considerate.” Hyunwoo said and tried his best puppy eyes.

“I can't believe you.. you will repair it or call someone for it, understood?”

“I'll go call Jooheon later he's quite good with anything-“

“Okay fine.” Kihyun stated and put his head back at Hyunwoo's chest.

“Are you not mad?”

“No.” Kihyun let his hand draw circles over Hyunwoo's arm. “You could have just told me you know. I date a sun god, I already know literally anything could happen..I came to conclusion I would be mad at you only on one term so really its nothing..”

“What term?” Hyunwoo got curious and asked.

Kihyun didn't say anything.

“Kihyun? You know you can tell me.”

“I'm not sure I want to.”

“Oh come on, tell me.”

“Whenever I say it, everything turn upside down.”

“Just tell me anyway, please.” Hyunwoo asked softly.

“I would be mad at you only if you left me.” Kihyun said so quietly but Hyunwoo heard him well.

“Oh.”

“Just forget it please. I'm just overthinking…”

”Wow...You really think that low of me? That I would just leave so easily?”

“They do when I get- when I am _myself_ ..I am _too much, too attached etc._ ” _I didn't asked for that siren blood._

“Who said _that_?”

Kihyun hissed then, but didn't move an inch away. “Hyunwoo you are _burning me…”_

“I'm sorry...I just don't understand.”

“Just forget it please my overthinking always ruins everything.” Kihyun waved it off and touched Hyunwoo's arm softly to calm him.

“I just don't understand how could anyone get tired of _you_?”

Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo then, speechless.

“Its good that I have you and not anyone else. They don't know what they missed. I could never get tired of _you_.”

“Stop it!”

“Stop what?”

“Being so perfect.” Kihyun said and pushed himself up and sat next to Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo just chuckled. “I do not think so but I'll take your compliments anytime.”

“Ah so humble my favorite heater...thank you for finding me.” Kihyun said softly and put his hands up to touch Hyunwoos cheeks, staring at him lovingly. 

“Thank you for being _you,_ ” Hyunwoo said and closed the distance to kiss Kihyun softly.

  
~

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I had fun writing this that much I would like to be this a first part of a series of Hyunwoo the sun god and his friends, if you are interested let me know and I could do a series of oneshots
> 
> Well thank you for reading, see you soon  
> ~Sasanka27
> 
> Find me on twitter for updates 👀 username: Sasanka27


End file.
